


без названия

by corageddon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, принц дедукции фор зе вин
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corageddon/pseuds/corageddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В альтернативной реальности Бельфегор — Шерлок, Расиэль — Майкрофт, Фран — Ватсон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	без названия

**Author's Note:**

> старая хрень с реборн-однострочников, я просто черновики чищу.

— Я играю на скрипке иногда, — сказал белобрысый.  
Фран обернулся. Тот оторвался от своего микроскопа и, наверное, смотрел на него. За давно не стрижеными волосами глаз было совершенно не видно.  
— ...Да? — вежливо поддержал разговор Фран.  
— Потенциальные соседи должны знать худшее друг о друге, — пояснил белобрысый, улыбнулся кротко самым краешком губ и снова уткнулся чёлкой в микроскоп.

— Тебе около сорока пяти, ты военный врач, был либо в Афганистане, либо в Ираке, твоя хромота на самом деле психосоматическая, и у тебя напряжённые отношения с братом-алкоголиком, — выдал Бельфегор монотонно. — Хочешь узнать, как я это понял? Всё просто, твой телефон...  
— Нет, спасибо, не надо. Это потрясающе, — восхитился Фран.  
— Я прав? — спросил Бельфегор будто бы незаинтересованно, но нотка самодовольства проскользнула в его голосе.  
— Ещё как. По документам, именно в Афганистане я и воевал. И травму там же получил. На самом деле, правда, я много лет работал на итальянскую мафию, хромоту симулирую, чтобы получать пособие от государства, а брата у меня никогда не было. Но это правда было очень впечатляюще.  
— Нет брата?! — потрясённо переспросил Бельфегор.  
— А, и ещё мне двадцать шесть. Но тут немудрено было ошибиться, с моей-то работой стареешь быстро.  
Фран хлопнул новоиспеченного соседа по плечу и продолжил шагать вперёд, неуклюже опираясь на трость.  
— Нет брата... — пробормотал Бельфегор у него за спиной раздосадованно. — Вот всегда остаются какие-то мелочи, которые невозможно предусмотреть.

— Бельфегор? — спросил Фран вежливо.  
Молодой человек дёрнул плечом, не отрываясь от своего телефона.  
— Это настоящая человеческая голова у нас в холодильнике хранится?  
Бельфегор замер, расплылся в улыбке и откинул голову на спинку дивана, чтобы увидеть Франа вверх ногами — если, конечно, он действительно мог его увидеть сквозь свои лохмы. На всякий случай Фран для наглядности покачал блюдом с головой у Бельфегора перед лицом.  
— Дааа-а-аа, — протянул Бельфегор восторженно и облизнул уголок рта. — Верни её немедленно на место и больше не вздумай трогать, я провожу эксперимент.  
Фран пожал плечами и вернулся в кухню.  
— Он сказал, что скрипка — худшее, — поделился он с головой. — Значит, ты ещё не самое страшное. Даже не знаю, стоит ли радоваться.  
Голова молча таращилась на Франа остекленевшими глазами.  
— Мы могли бы подружиться. Я бы звал тебя Патриком. — Фран потрепал холодную щёку и со вздохом закрыл дверцу холодильника. — Увидимся, Патрик.

— Меня похитил подозрительный мужик.  
— Как он выглядел? — спросил Бельфегор, заинтересованно склоняя голову набок.  
Фран на полминуты задумался.  
— Он... толстый. Очень толстый. Чем-то на тебя похож, кстати. Только толстый. Оттого, наверное, что со своего трона не встаёт.  
— Я знаю, кто это, — сказал Бельфегор, разом теряя заинтересованный вид, и обхватил руками колени. — Это мой брат.  
— ...Брат? Но он предлагал мне деньги за то, чтобы я шпионил за тобой.  
— Ты взял.  
— Конечно, нет! — возмутился Фран.  
— Это не вопрос. Я знаю, что ты взял. Я принц дедукции, помнишь? У тебя уголок банкноты торчит из кармана.  
— Это... Будет чем заплатить за квартиру, — сказал Фран, доставая пачку банкнот из кармана.  
— ...там меньше половины, на самом деле, — поделился он позже с Патриком шёпотом, — я же не дурак всё в один карман класть. Ты только ему не проболтайся.

— Фран. Фрааан. Ф-ффраннн.  
Полицейские одарили Франа сочувствующими взглядами. Фран неуютно передёрнул плечами.  
— Фрррра-ан. Подойди сюда. Скажи мне, что ты видишь.  
— Ты же сам всё знаешь, — напомнил ему Фран.  
— Мне нужно твоё профессиональное мнение, — сказал Бельфегор и неожиданно с шумом втянул носом воздух.  
Фран заглянул ему в лицо.  
— Это потому, что ты не можешь сам ничего увидеть из-за своей чёлки? — спросил он проникновенно.  
Бельфегор шумно засопел, наглядно демонстрируя нетерпение.  
— Хорошо, я никому не расскажу, — пообещал Фран достаточно громко, чтобы слышали все присутствующие, и опустился рядом с трупом на колени.

— Мне скучно, — вопил Бельфегор, швыряя один за другим ножи в стену. Фран послушно увернулся от каждого из них, с каждым движением всё больше запутываясь в леске, пока, наконец, острая нить не врезалась ему в горло и заставила замереть на месте.  
— Здорово придумано, — прохрипел он и попытался высвободить запястье — леска тут же натянулась на шее.  
Бельфегор соскользнул с дивана и направился к нему широкими шагами; движения одновременно нервные и вкрадчивые.  
— Я гений, если ты забыл.  
— Нет-нет, я помню. А вообще я шёл спросить про глазные яблоки в сахарнице, — Фран торопливо сменил тему, когда Бельфегор потянулся к ближайшему ножу и с усилием выдернул его из стены, — это ты их для еды? Ну, знаешь, как некоторые, например, цитрусы засахаривают...  
Бельфегор вдруг раздражённо фыркнул, развернулся так резко, что взметнулись полы халата, и снова шлёпнулся на диван, и подтянул колени к груди, и принялся бездумно вертеть какую-то вещицу в пальцах, Фран со своего места не мог рассмотреть, какую.  
— А ты мне раньше больше нравился, — попробовал он напомнить о себе. — Когда был менее кровожадным. Или более, но не по отношению ко мне.  
— Скучно, — буркнул Бельфегор и повернулся к нему спиной.  
Фран медленно попытался вытащить руку из петли. По запястью побежала тёплая струйка крови, когда он неосторожно натянул леску.  
— Ну, знаешь, — сказал он. — Чтобы превзойти это в списке «худшего», ты должен играть на скрипке ну очень плохо.

— Привет, — сказал Фран от неожиданности, когда первым, что он увидел, открыв глаза, оказалось недовольное лицо Бельфегора. — А я думал, ты расследуешь те убийства.  
— Я уже, — сказал Бельфегор и отодвинулся. Фран сел в постели, потянулся.  
— Правда? И в чём же был секрет? — спросил он сквозь чудовищный зевок.  
— Эти убийства были ненастоящими. — Бельфегор уселся рядом с ним и устроил подбородок на сцепленные руки. — Миражи. Иллюзии. Гипноз, возможно.  
— Но для чего? — спросил Фран с преувеличенной заинтересованностью. Бельфегор сверкнул на него взглядом из-под чёлки.  
— Для кого, — поправил он. — Для меня. Всё это было для того, чтобы отвлечь меня.  
— От других убийств? — спросил Фран.  
Бельфегор теперь смотрел на него неотрывно.  
— В этот период не происходило других убийств.  
— Тогда кому это надо? — Фран пожал плечами и принялся нашаривать ногой тапочки.  
— Тебе, — сказал Бельфегор. Фран сделал большие глаза.  
— Зачем бы.  
— Чтобы я не скучал. Разве не тебе больше всего достаётся, когда я скучаю?  
— Если я пошёл на убийство сейчас, что ж я тогда натворю, когда услышу твою скрипку, — пожал плечами Фран. — И кроме того, эй, я всё время спал. Здесь. У меня алиби, разве нет?  
Бельфегор впился в него взглядом. Теперь, с близкого расстояния, Фран мог различить очертания его глаз за светлыми прядями, изгиб бровей, тёмные ресницы, зрачки.

«Приходи прямо сейчас, если можешь. Это важно. Если не можешь, всё равно приходи. Б»  
В глубине дома раздался шум, будто что-то упало, затем послушался звук бегущей воды, стук двери, и через полминуты Фран остановился перед Бельфегором и уставился на него, уперев руки в бока.  
— Что? — спросил он.  
— Я должен немедленно провести эксперимент, — сказал Бельфегор, поднимаясь на ноги. — Надеюсь, ты поможешь.  
— Я ради этого вылез из душа, — уныло произнёс Фран. — Я голый, мокрый и весь в пене. Эксперименты не могут подождать?  
— Пена не помешает мне, — отмахнулся Бельфегор и, шагнув к Франу, вдруг крепко обхватил его руками. — Мне нужно знать, сколько времени пройдёт прежде, чем человек умрёт от потери крови, если нанести ему ножевую рану вот... так.  
— Что, — неверяще переспросил Фран и послушно сполз на пол.  
— Да не зажимай рану. Мне что, тебе ещё и ладони к полу прибить. Вот так. Тшш. Жертву накачали снотворным, так что как-то помочь себе она не могла. Да, так. А пока ты истекаешь кровью, я сыграю. Мне нужно подумать.  
Бельфегор вытер руки от крови, взял скрипку, устроил её на плече и занёс смычок.  
— Ты играешь отвратительно, — застонал Фран с пола. — Дева Мария. Быстрее, кровь, я хочу поскорее умереть. Мои уши. О боже.  
— Я в самом начале честно предупреждал о худшем, — радостно сказал Бельфегор и взял особо скрипучий аккорд.


End file.
